


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

by the_lesbian_touch



Series: intertwined [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison really likes Renee's fingers, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gals being pals, Hair-pulling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Reference of Seth, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis Ish, Vaginal Fingering, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lesbian_touch/pseuds/the_lesbian_touch
Summary: Don't all good college slumber parties end in tender touches and awakened feelings?
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: intertwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from: Would You Be So Kind by Dodie Clarke and the series title is from Intertwined by Dodie Clarke (yes, I have a thing for Dodie's music, why don't you)
> 
> So, all of my aftg stuff with _proper_ plot is on my other account but family follows that one so... here we are! 
> 
> Set... sometime after Seth's death while they're still at college

Allison stared up at the ceiling, her body weighed down heavily by the events of the past weeks. 

The slumber party had originally been Dan's idea - not that everyday wasn't a slumber party for them when they shared a dorm - so they'd dragged their duvet's and pillows in front of the couch to watch a bunch of cheesy movies, locking the door so for one night the rest of the foxes drama couldn't affect them. At least that was the plan, but something had happened with the Monsters and Neil so Dan had had to go and calm Matt down which had just left Allison and Renee, limbs tangled together as legally blonde played.

Sometime during a study montage, Allison's mind had drifted away from the film, drawn into the feeling of Renee's fingers combing gently through her hair.

It wasn't the first time they'd lain together like this, with Allison's head in Renee's lap, their bodies intertwined but something had changed inside of Allison, she wasn't sure what at first but it made her feel almost... guilty about the closeness. It was a stupid thing to feel. She knew that logically. But she also knew that she wanted to reach out and run her fingers through Renee's pastel hair, to let her lips drift from the casual pecks on the cheek to something softer against her friends lips and when Allison imagined that, it lit a fire deep in the pit of her stomach that was then followed quickly by a whole rush of other less comfortable emotions.

A small part of her felt guilty because she spent so long telling horny men to fuck off for looking at women like that and here she was looking at her best friend in that way. But most of the guilt came with an image of Seth in her mind and she hated the reminders that that bought.

But she missed it.

The tender touch of someone.

The warmth that another person gave you.

She wished that there was some sort of guide book to tell you how to do this. To tell you when was the appropriate time to move on, to feel again.

A part of her hated Seth for still making her feel this way and then the image of him on that bathroom floor filled her mind and something worse with guilt washed through her all over again.

"What is it?" Renee asked, her soft voice finally breaking through Allison's spiralling thoughts.

Allison looked up at her, forcing herself to smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." 

The hand in Allison's hair paused it's motions and unconsciously she pushed her head back into the touch, wanting to feel Renee's hand there firmer than before.

"I can hear you thinking," Renee said, pulling her hand away completely, laying it on the blanket next to Allison instead and Allison's eyes followed the motion. Itching to reach out and lace their fingers together.

Allison pushed herself out of Renee's lap to sit upright against the front of the couch, needing that little bit of space between them before she did something that she would regret. "Really, it's nothing important." 

_"Allison."_

Renee's voice was just as soft as before but her tone dropped slightly to something that was almost a warning, but it burnt through Allison's veins, sharpening her senses and almost made her want to blush.

Allison went to look away, trying to hide her reaction to... well, everything but Renee was quicker, the hand that lay between them reached out, her fingers catching under Allison's chin to tilt her head back towards her and Allison had no choice but to meet her best friends warm eyes. In the dim light, the curiosity and worry were twisted together through the hazel making them look a slightly darker brown than they usually did.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked and Allison's eyes tracked the way her lips curled around the letters.

"I-" Allison licked her suddenly dry lips as she considered what to say and this time it was Renee's eyes that darted down to follow the movement. Allison didn't think she even noticed she'd done it, but it was tipped the scales. "I want to kiss you." 

The second the words passed through her lips, Allison couldn't tell if the tension levels rose throughout the room or if it was just inside her body. 

Renee didn't move, her eyes darkening as they fixed on Allison intensely, as though she was reading every dirty thought in her mind. She didn't say anything for a beat too long and the scrutiny got too much for Allison, she went to pull back with an apology on her lips but Renee's fingers tightened fractionally on her chin, not letting her pull away.

"Okay." 

Allison froze. Her heart hammered so loudly in her chest that she thought Renee must have been able to hear it and she was suddenly acutely aware of Renee's gently but present grip on her face. All of the scenario's filled with humiliation that she'd been running through her mind seemed to slip away at that one word of confirmation. She waited for Renee to take it back or to laugh it off. But she didn't, that wasn't who Renee was and when the more logical part of Allison's brain caught up enough to realise that, she started to move. 

Renee met her half way and their lips met.

Allison’s eyes slipped closed and her mind went blank as they slowly moved against each other. Renee’s mouth against hers was softer than any man had ever been and they seemed to move against each other perfectly in sync. Renee’s other hand came back up to Allison’s hair and Allison flushed at the soft moan that passed through her lips as Renee’s fingers snagged on a curl. She could feel the way Renee smiled against her at the sound, pleased with herself for finding a reaction. 

Her own reaction seemed to trigger something inside of Allison too, finally remembering how to react, she bought her hands up to cup Renee’s face before moving further. Trailing down the soft exposed skin on her arm before dropping down to find her waist, fingers toying at the hem of Renee’s shirt as arousal burnt lower inside of her.

“Allison,” Renee said breathlessly her lips moving against her jaw. “Wait.” 

The grip on Allison’s hair got tighter, and the sharp pain went straight through her body to her clit. Renee held her head back, far enough away that they could look at each other, her eyes were wide and dark, lips puffy and pink and Allison didn’t think she’d ever looked prettier. Renee was looking back at her, with a slight smile but her fingers started to uncurl in Allison’s hair and a whine tore through her throat at the loss. 

She tried to dip her head forward and recapture Renee’s lips desperately but Renee captured her face before she could, the pad of her thumb brushing across Allison’s cheek.

“Wait,” she repeated, her voice lower and slightly rougher again and it made Allison both want to do as she was told and finish what they'd started even faster.

She pressed her lips together to stop herself from whining again and Renee’s smile grew at her attempt at self-control which probably looked something like a pout if Allison knew herself. 

“How far do you want to go?” Renee asked, her tone a little more gentle. “If you don’t want this to be a thing, it doesn’t have to be.” 

Disappointment twisted painfully inside of her but as she opened her mouth to argue, Renee pressed her thumb against her lips and the argument inside of her died as she forced herself not to draw Renee’s thumb into her mouth.

“Tell me what you want,” she said more firmly, “not what you think I want.” 

The pad of her thumb drew down from Allison’s lips to cup her jaw and it took Allison a second to remember how to form words.

She swallowed, nervous to say the words out loud. “I want you,” she admitted, no louder than a whisper. “I want all of you.” 

Renee rewarded her with a pleased smile, brushing the pad of her thumb across Allison’s bottom lip again. “I want you too.” 

Allison couldn’t help the tears that burnt behind her eyes at the warm comfort that came with the feeling of being wanted. She kissed the pad of Renee’s thumb and this time Renee allowed her to draw it into her mouth, tracing it over the edge of of her tongue and before pressing down slightly to get her attention.

“Can I taste you?” Renee asked lowly and despite the way her cheeks burnt pink, she nodded. 

Renee’s head tilted forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the curve of Allison’s jaw before pulling away altogether. Before Allison could protest the sudden loss of contact, Renee’s hands were on the hem of her pyjama shirt and at Allison’s nod of approval Renee guided it smoothly up and over her head, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

The cool night air hit Allison like pins pricking at her skin and as Renee’s nails dragged lightly down her sides to the hem of her shorts chills rose up across her skin.

Before she could ask, Allison rose up, hooking her thumbs over the elastic of her shorts shoving them down with her underwear. Renee’s almost methodical hands guided them off over Allison’s feet before trailing back up, never losing contact with her until her lips came back to press against Allison’s and Allison felt every nerve come alive, more sensitive to each touch than ever before.

Renee’s lips worked their way along Allison’s jaw and Allison gasped as Renee’s teeth toyed with the skin just below her ear. 

“You’re beautiful,” she said, her breath hot against her and this time Allison wasn’t able to hide just how far she blushed. Her fingers toyed with Renee’s hair as Renee started to move, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her collarbone and down her chest. 

A moan fell past her lips as Renee’s tongue expertly brushed over her nipple, twisting and dancing over it before moving on to toy with the other in a silent show of what was to come. Every time Renee’s mouth brushed against her, no matter how gently made heat pulse hotter inside of her and Allison couldn’t help but press her legs together in a desperate bid for friction. 

Renee took her time, exploring every inch of Allison with soft kisses and nips and by the time she reached the top of her thigh Allison cried wantingly as her body ached for more. Renee’s fingers parted her legs and Allison let her head fall back against the couch cushions as Renee tortured her. 

Getting impatient Allison reached down, ready for her own fingers to move faster to give her a release but Renee caught her hand first, kissing her palm softly, she laced their fingers together and held it down next to Allison’s face. Allison pressed her cheek against their joined hands, trying to shift herself closer to Renee as her mouth danced around where Allison truly wanted it.

“Renee, _please,”_ she said, her voice nothing more than a whisper. 

Renee tilted her head up, her eyes dark with desire. The hand that wasn’t holding Allison’s down slid back up her body, twisting her nipple sharply. Allison’s lips parted to cry out but the sound was lost in another as Renee’s tongue finally pressed flatly against her clit. 

She took just as much time exploring down there as she did the rest of Allison’s body, her tongue dipping through Allison’s folds, lapping up her arousal before dancing back up to where Allison really wanted her. 

“Please. I need you in me,” she begged and Renee complied. Her short nails tracing across Allison’s stomach, before a finger teased at her folds.

Renee’s hands were small, but it didn’t matter when she knew what she was doing. One finger pressed inside of her, followed shortly by a second and Allison’s self control vanished as they found the right spot inside of her. 

Allison’s fingers curled into Renee’s hair, urging her to move faster as she felt her muscles start to tighten and with the combination of Renee’s tongue circling against her clit and her fingers pumping inside of her, Allison’s orgasm pulsed through her.

Her toes curled in the blanket and her legs tightened around Renee’s body but it didn’t stop her as Renee carried her through it until Allison’s body sagged back down as she tried to catch her breath.

Renee’s motions slowed just as she started to become too sensitive but still Allison whined at the sudden empty feeling as Renee’s warm breath was replaced by cold. 

Allison opened her eyes, her lips parting slightly as she saw Renee’s expert tongue curl around her own fingers to clean them off and it made Allison question if she really was too sensitive for anything more.

As she caught her breath back, she tugged Renee forward by their joined hands, crashing her lips against hers hotly. It was strange tasting herself against Renee’s tongue but there was something about it that made Allison’s arousal start to grow again. Without pulling away, she tugged at the buttons on Renee’s oversized shirt, thankful for her friends simplistic choices as it parted easily and Renee made a quiet noise of approval against Allison’s mouth as it fell away.

Drawing up the strength that years of sport had given her, Allison hooked her leg around Renee’s rolling her down onto her back with ease. 

Renee gave a startled yelp at the motion that faded into a moan as Allison’s hand cupped her breast.

Allison done this before and Renee knew that, but she knew how the female body worked and she trusted Renee to tell her if she was doing something wrong.

She wanted to be as patient as Renee had, to take the time to explore her body to find all of the spots that would make her cry out but now wasn’t the time. Now she just wanted to see Renee fall apart underneath her.

Her tongue traced around Renee’s nipple and as she let her teeth catch on the bar through it, Renee’s fingers tugged in approval in her hair. Allison lay kisses across her chest as she moved to the other one and while she toyed at the piercing with her tongue, one of her hands found its way back to her other breast, mirroring the motions with her fingers.

“Allison,” Renee moaned, arching up against her touch and Allison let her other hand slip down to tug down Renee’s underwear. 

She pulled herself up to slide them down her best-friend’s legs and add them to the growing pile of clothes on the ground as she took a moment to let her eyes brush over Renee’s body, in nothing but silver jewellery that glistened against her warm skin.

Renee looked up at her through dark, hooded eyes. “Don’t stop,” she said lowly and Allison let her head be guided back down to Renee’s nipple and she continued toying with the sensitive skin with her mouth and fingers as her other hand explored further down and past her hip.

Her fingers trailed over Renee’s heat so gently that Renee hissed and Allison’s smile grew as Renee tugged at her hair in rebuttal for the teasing. 

Allison slipped her finger through her folds, curling it up inside of Renee to find that sensitive inside of her. Running her thumb through Renee’s wetness, she circled it around her clit before rubbing slow circles into the bud.

Following Renee’s breathless instructions for her to speed up, Allison picked up the pace. Sliding a second finger into her taking pride in the way that Renee moaned under her touch.

As Allison’s lips and fingers found a steady rhythm, she felt the way Renee’s muscles start to quiver under her touch and it urged her on, keeping up the same pace until Renee arched back with a cry, the grip on Allison’s hair becoming pleasurably painful as her cunt quivered around Allison’s fingers and Allison stroked her through her orgasm. As Renee sunk back down, her fingers in Allison’s hair softened enough that Allison could look back up at her. 

Renee lay against the blankets, her lips parted with a gentle pink flush through her cheeks. She was gorgeous.

As Allison drew her fingers out of her, Renee’s eyes blinked open to look up at her, her lips curling into a blissed out smile.

Allison couldn’t help but smile back, unable to describe the warmth that floated inside of her. She wanted to never leave this moment but also wanted to do it all over again.

She looked down at her sticky hand, her thumb trailing through Renee’s cum before she bought her fingers up to her mouth. Her eyes met Renee’s as she slid them past her lips, sucking her the salty taste off of her fingers. Renee watched her with dark eyes as her tongue darted out, being sure to get it all.

Renee reached up with her hand that wasn’t massaging Allison’s scalp and gently wrapped her fingers around Allison’s hand, drawing it out of her mouth and down to her own, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

“C’mere,” Renee murmured, tugging Allison down to lay against her chest. Allison rested her head on her shoulder and Renee turned to press a soft, open kiss into her mouth, mixing their flavours together into something that was just… right.

As their mouths parted, Allison settled against her letting herself sink into the safety of Renee’s arms. Renee drew one of the blankets over the top of them to keep out the chill and Allison wanted to stay like that in her arms forever but the world kept on turning. The credits were rolling on Elle Woods on the TV which meant it was getting late and as much as they hated it, they had an early practice in the morning and Dan couldn’t find them like this.

“We should get a shower,” she said, her thumb tracing patterns absently on Renee’s abs.

Renee hummed in agreement and they both silently allowed each other another moment to enjoy each other’s company before they started to move. Collecting up their clothes without falling out of each others arms they headed towards the bathroom and whatever else was going to happen, was going to happen. Allison was just glad that she had someone to go through it all with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Renee has her nipples pierced. She wasn't always the good catholic girl and in my world she just... never let them heal over.  
> Ya know what, I feel like this is gonna be a series so... if you have suggestions for the Renison's potentially kinky sex lives lemme know!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
